Oct16Updates
October 31st, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Real Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters II #1-3 *Manny Man Does History: Presidents of the USA Part 1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Frictional Games Were 100% Honest With Us *Familiar Faces: Top 13 MST3K Halloween Episodes *Rocked Reviews: Riffage: The Darkness - I Believe in a Thing Called Love *Projector: Doctor Strange (2016) *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 22-24 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Fall TV Marvel *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Survivor Part 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Jade Chick *Dom Reviews: Getting Lasik *16-Bit Gems: Phantom 2040 *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Laserbeak (Transformers Generations) October 30th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Unfriended *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Harry Potter at Universal Hollywood *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Blair Witch Movies *Anime Abandon: Viper GTS *One Hit Wonderland: One Tin Soldier by Coven *Comic Book Issues: Death Note Pilot *Best for a Buck: Infecting the World with Donald Trump *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 64 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man X3 (SNES) - Mega Music Parody: Vile's Factory of Evil *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 105 - Chuckie Goes to Sex Ed *Brad Jones: Shot on Shitteo Trailer #1 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episode 17 October 29th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Incredible Shrinking Church *Game Den & Film Den: Halloween Part 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of October 2016 *The AngryJoeShow: Battlefield 1 Angry Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - Albatross *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 13 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Doctor Strange *Lucky Six Short Films: The Forest of Fear 2016 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Conclusion + Bonus Footage *Longbox of the Damned: Trick 'r Treat - Days of the Dead *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Inferno & Keeping Up with the Joneses October 28th, 2016 *MasakoX: Did Dragonball Super Deserve Bad Animation? - A Dragonball Discussion *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - The Untold Rise & Fall Stories of 3 YouTube Gaming Channels *Comic Book Issues: INVINCIBLE Reboot? *Brad Tries: Japanese Halloween Cheetos *Vangelus Reviews: Dai-Z (Fanproject) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 23-24 *Ask Lovecraft: Newspeak *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Truth Bombs *Longbox of the Damned: Kaijumax Season One October 27th, 2016 *Vampire Reviews: Hotel Transylvania 2 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Tom Cruise Performances *Needs More Gay: May *Rocked Reviews: Testament - Brotherhood Of The Snake *Projector: Inferno (2016) *Calluna: 10 Tabletop Games to Play This Halloween *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Neverending Story *Brad Jones: Shot on Shitteo Vlog Day 9 *Screen Crashers: Fantastic Four *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 20-22 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 16 - Rise of the Tomb Raider, Gears of War 4, World of Warcraft Leveling and many more! *Longbox of the Damned: Silent Hill - Sinner's Reward October 26th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: A Halloween Puppy *Awesome Comics: Favorite Anime *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th: The New Blood (Part 2) *Anifile: BFT - Sailor Moon x Frozen Double Bill (w/Megami33) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Hide and Shriek *Thumb Wars: Nintendo Switch Revealed *Ask Lovecraft: Good Old Days *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 18-19 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - LP Ep. 2 Part 1 *Dena's Let's Play: The Old Tree *Longbox of the Damned: John Carpenter's Tales for a Halloweenight Vol. 1 October 25th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Freddy vs Jason *MarzGurl Presents: Serial Experiments Lain *Projector: Swallows & Amazons (2016) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Goku Black Is The Best Villain? *Battle Geek Plus: PSVR - Harmonix Music with Mom! (PS4) *The Bargain Boy: The Spook Masters - Resident Evil 7 Demo Part 1 *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 4 *Hagan Reviews: Ravenous *Lesbian Talk: Ep. #104 *Longbox of the Damned: We Kill Monsters & Frankenstein by Mary Shelley *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Taxi Driver October 24th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: Cyberwar *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Exorcist *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Streamers Were 100% Honest With Us *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Part 2 *Rocked Reviews: Riffage (ft. The Dom) - Korn (ft. Corey Taylor) - A Different World *Specials: Awesome Build - Spaceship Corridor *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 12 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Cloud Pirates *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 19-21 *Ask Lovecraft: Censorship *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Kaioken the Best Transformation? *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 10 October 23rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Poltergeist (2015) *Chris Stuckmann: Stuckmann's 4th Annual Halloween Special *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania (NES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 63 Review *Longbox of the Damned: 16-Bit Zombie #1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween *Weekly Manga Recap: Emerging *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 15-17 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 9 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 15 & 16 October 22nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Gasoline Abhors a Vacuum *Rap Critic Reviews: Broccoli - Big Baby D.R.A.M. ft. Lil Yachty *Game Den & Film Den: Halloween Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Obsession *The AngryJoeShow: Playstation VR - Angry Review *Vangelus: V-Diogames - Star Wars VR Experience *Anifile: BFT - Phoenix Wright in Guardians of the Ring Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ouija: Origin of Evil & Jack Reacher: Never Go Back *Longbox of the Damned: Sonovawitch and Other Tales of Supernatural Law October 21st, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Dangaizer 3 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Monster Squad *Rocked Reviews: Korn - The Serenity Of Suffering *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Gohan Still Relevant? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kirk Cameron's Revive Us *Ask Lovecraft: World Wars *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 12-14 *Longbox of the Damned: The Superman Monster *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 15 - Nintendo Switch Announced for March 2017 Release *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Atrocity Exhibition by Danny Brown *Vangelus Reviews: Trianix Alpha (Fansproject) October 20th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Ben Affleck Performances *Mud2MMO: Can You Make a TRUE Horror Game? *Stuff You Like: Star Wars - The Force Awakens *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Lifeless *Rocked Reviews: Amaranthe - Maximalism *MasakoX: Fusion Reborn? - A Crash Course in Dragonball Fusions *Calluna: Calluna and Friends Play Trivia Murder Party *Once Upon a Timing: S6E4 - The Too-Soon Club *Longbox of the Damned: Birds of Prey #77-78 *Brad Tries: Nookie Crisp October 19th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween - The Curse of Michael Myers *Awesome Comics: The Mask vs Deadpool *Needs More Gay: Stranger Things *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Soul Hunter *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *MasakoX: Super Saiyan 4 - Interesting Facts About This Furr-ious Form *Ask Lovecraft: Aliens *Dena's Let's Play: Fingerbones *Longbox of the Damned: Spirits of St. Louis *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: mc chris is dreaming October 18th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Gravity Falls Episodes *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Fall Out Boy: Save Rock and Roll *Battle Geek Plus: Resident Evil 7 Kitchen PSVR (PS4) *MasakoX: Female Super Saiyans Are They Possible? *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 3 *Longbox of the Damned: Toe Tags & Batgirl #14 October 17th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Paranoid #3 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 62 Review *Specials: Awesome Build - MRI Box *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 16-18 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Max Steel *Ask Lovecraft: Otters *Weird Video Games: Golden Cheese - Punk Rock Holocaust October 16th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pride & Prejudice & Zombies *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Army of Darkness *Rap Critic: Banned Cartoons (Part 2) ft. Lady Jess *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Battle Beast - Battle Beast *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man X3 (SNES) Mega Music Parody - Blast Hornet: Run for Your Life *Weekly Manga Recap: Fuan no Tane *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 9-11 *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Haunted Gotham *Brad Jones: "Shot on Shitteo" Vlog Day 8 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 13 & 14 October 15th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Snitches Gets Hot Pink Stitches *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): Force of Nature *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 11 *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Wisps of Dracula (Castlevania) *Specials: Making of NC - Dreamcatcher *Infomercialism: Spider Catcher *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Meltdown *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Accountant *Longbox of the Damned: Puppet Master #4-7: Rebirth October 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Virus Buster Serge *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Devil *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Shin Godzilla *The AngryJoeShow: Rogue One Trailer #2 - Angry Reaction *MasakoX: Super Saiyan Blue: What is it? - The Saiyan Blue Line *Ask Lovecraft: Mainstream *Longbox of the Damned: The Night Driver *Brad Tries: Unlucky Charms October 13th, 2016 *Screen Shots: The Last Witch Hunter *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Ben Affleck Performances *The AngryJoeShow: Mafia III Angry Review *The Bargain Boy: AAHG-termath - The Summer 'o Hype Part 2 *MasakoX: Super Saiyan 3 is Dumb?! - A Dragonball Discussion *MikeJ: Japanese Sweets Fail *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Horror Pack (August 2016) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 14 - Cuphead Delayed and Mobile VR Novelties *Longbox of the Damned: The Titans #3-4 & The Complete Dracula *Guru Larry: Films Yank Can't Wank - The Finishing Line October 12th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Spaced Invaders *Awesome Comics: Luke Cage Season 1 *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Paranoid #2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Last Samurai *The AngryJoeShow: Power Rangers - Angry Trailer Reaction *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Phantasm Ravager *Dragon Swag: What Did They Do To Goku?! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 6-8 *Dena's Let's Play: The Static Speaks My Name *Ask Lovecraft: Health Care *Vangelus: V-Build - Halo Mega Bloks Booster Frames w/Steve Saylor & $20K of Equipment October 11th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dreamcatcher *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Excalibur *Infomercialism: Top 5 Best Infomercial Products *Dudley Dtoons: Awesome Tips for Life - Catching the Bus *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Search Part 2 *Twatty Who Reviews: Good New Who Episodes *MasakoX: Dragonball Super: Super Saiyan God Trunks - The Missing Link? *Backlog Heroes: Backlog Heroes Play Oxenfree Part 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Mount Your Friends (PC) *Longbox of the Damned: Clive Barker's Hellraiser Vol. 1 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 8 October 10th, 2016 *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Part 1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Shit Gamers Don't Say *Specials: Awesome Build - Freddy Krueger Glove *Specials: Nostalgiaween/Gravity Falls Intro Comparison *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 13-15 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 61 Review *Longbox of the Damned: Reiko the Zombie Shop Volume 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Heroism *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 4-5 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Huffer & Pipes *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 7 October 9th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Boy *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Evil Dead 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Mafia III Angry Rant *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Gears of War (Xbox 360) *Weekly Manga Recap: Air Gear *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Birth of a Nation & Masterminds *Longbox of the Damned: Creepy #22 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 37 - Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 22-28 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 11 & 12 October 8th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Acid Evangelical *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Shape of Things To Come *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Jihad *Rap Critic: Banned Cartoons (Part 1) ft. Lady Jess *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 10 *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery, Vol. 3: The Space Between *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Dimension Jump *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life & The Girl on the Train *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 6 October 7th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Stephen King's It *Anifile: BFT - Throw It All Away *Rocked Reviews: Alter Bridge - The Last Hero *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - 10 Cloverfield Lane *Ask Lovecraft: I Am Providence *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Young Frankenstein *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 2-3 *Once Upon a Timing: S6E2 - Monte Cristo on a Stick *Longbox of the Damned: Star War Tales #17: Planet of the Dead *MikeJ: Confessions of a YouTube Star October 6th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Johnny Depp Performances *Mud2MMO: Real World Boss Fights *Sursum Ursa: Virgil was a Homer Fanboy: History of Fanfiction Part 1 *TheFARS: A Better Jurassic World Movie *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Luke Cage - Season 1 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Part 1 *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 1 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 13 - Famicom Mini Announced and Playstation VR *Brad Tries: Spookylicious Pop Tarts *Longbox of the Damned: Twilight Zone/The Shadow #1-4 October 5th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Trick or Treat *Awesome Comics: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Ring *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Chain Reaction *Longbox of the Damned: Supernatural Thrillers #5 - The Living Mummy *Ask Lovecraft: Old Man Henderson *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 19 *Twatty Who Reviews: Last of the Timelords October 4th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Nightmare Before Christmas Really That Great? *Brad Jones: Once Upon a Time When I Was in an Early 90s Rap Video *Longbox of the Damned: Star Trek #9 & The Sandman #14 *Count Jackula: Stream - DC Rebirth Talk with Linkara *Lucky Six Short Films: 31 Days of Horror 2016 - The List *Battle Geek Plus: Bubble Bobble (NES) *MasakoX: Microphones Through Time October 3rd, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Paranoid #1 *One Hit Wonderland: Mexican Radio by Wall of Voodoo *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Part 2 *Specials: Awesome Build - Evil Dead Chainsaw Hand *Gaming Wildlife (show): Strange Things With Carrots *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Vlog - Pirates of the Caribbean 5 Teaser Reaction *Brad Tries: Grilled Cheese Pizza *MasakoX: Unofficial Lego DBZ Minifigure Unboxing *Animerica (show): Ef - A Tale of Memories, Chapters 10-12 *The Count Jackula Show: October Horror Block Unboxing *Ask Lovecraft: More Poe October 2nd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Christmas Horror Story vs Krampus *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Evil Dead *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 60 Review *Longbox of the Damned: Return of the Living Deadpool *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #3 *Weekly Manga Recap: The Elephant in the Room *Once Upon a Timing: S6E1 - Emma's Whiskey Shakes *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Team Moogle Unite *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Best Night Ever *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Vanished: Left Behind - Next Generation *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 9 & 10 October 1st, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Little Electronic Vajayjays *Rap Critic Reviews: Fragile - Tech N9ne ft. Kendrick Lamar, MAYDAY, & Kendall Morgan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Longbox of the Damned: Secret Wars: Marvel Zombies *Suede: Pokemon Journey Episode 9 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children & Deepwater Horizon *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Blair Witch Category:Content Category:Guides